empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiserdom of Archonos
The Imperium of Antiquian Science & Technology is a futuristic military faction founded by the 1st Lesser Deific Ventilus King, Joshua Zephyrius. It is established to defend the whole planetary system of Antiquus from the invading forces of Doctor Shell and Professor Johnny Intello. From 3237-3238 ATS, their headquarters was the underground facility beside the Zephyeur Castle. In 3239 ATS, the construction of the planetary Anticytheris Receptacle made the Imperium to transfer their headquarters there. History Members #Joshua Zephyrius - Archon Emperor #Caitlineia Eurius - Archon Empress #Jonathan Machina - Archon Marshal #Thomas Atlanteum - Armadean Marshal #Cordelia Eurius - Chief Marshal #Alice Argentum - Senior Marshal #Louisius Salamandra - Major Marshal #Raymond Jetterra - Brigadier Marshal #Severina Zephyrius - Chief Colonel #Jesse Argentum - Senior Colonel #Reius Draganea - Colonel Major Notable Accomplishments Data Transport System Tachyonic Travel Rey-Graviton Travel System Graviton Control Hadron Ballistics Airwall Systems SHP Weaponry SCP Weaponry Rift Aspect Arsenal of Weapons Finger of Judgment Buildings Battle Units Support= *Peregrine Chassis *Deviator *Illuminator - a reconnaissance vehicle that specializes in Fog of War combat. *Rift Strait - a massive yet portable vehicle that can warp in units manufactured directly from the Imperium's main territory. It has very durable armor specifically made for withstanding explosive attacks in the middle of the field and a remote shielding function to deflect energy attacks. However, it cannot attack and suffers from incredibly slow movement. *Reality Invader - a small flying unit sized like a pebble. It has a permanent cloaking function and can detect other cloaking units within a 5-meter radius. It specializes in surveillance activity. However, it can also be detected by detector units and has very weak armor. |-| Infantry= *Celerean Trooper - a set of organic troopers possessing Joshua's Celerean blood in order to harness Tachyon Magic in battle. **Decelerator - trained to "slow down" time, but it can alter organic enemy troops' perspective of time by casting a 20-meter-radius tachyon energy field. It is ineffective against mechanical units, since they do not have any personal perspective, much less free will. They have average armor and shields. **Accelerator - trained to use the primary capabilities of Tachyon Magic, which is high-speed travel. One can fly with a Tachyonic Drive equipped on his back. Average speed above sea level is around 1330 meters per second while in standard atmosphere is 761 meters per second. They have average armor and shields. **Temporal Amalgamate - a fusion of an Accelerator and a Decelerator by energy melding through the use of amalgamite. This unit is not considered organic. It can use both abilities of its fusion materials. It is also surrounded in a very durable ethereal barrier which cannot be disabled by electromagnetic pulses. However, its main vessel within the shield is frail; one concentrated energy projectile or an explosive attack can destroy it without the barrier. *Lightning Harrier - a reconnaissance unit that has the ability to summon a cluster of thunderbolts that can destroy multiple enemy buildings and units on fierce contact. It has a remote cloaking function and a wide sight range to keep away from enemy territory as much as possible. It is an organic unit with light armor and strong shields. It can also deal energy damage from afar with a lightning current. *Aetherblader *Energy Arbalester - a mid-range offensive unit effective against clusters of enemy units. They can shoot Pressure Spheres that can deal splash damage. Due to the strength of their projectiles, their attack speed is relatively slow. They are also vulnerable against close-ranged attack units. *Runescedalian Vanguard - a defensive unit having very strong armor but weak shields. They are also energy beings, protecting them from most drawbacks that other infantry have. When its body breaks apart, it divides into four smaller replications to prolong distraction. *Pyron Nadirflamme Lupii - an android manufactured specifically to fight against spirits and other entities that use spirit energy to attack. It can nullify spirit energy attacks and wind-attributed attacks with its own body, the Pyretherion Vessel. It is equipped with two Abisnyctor Sabers which are made from Abisnyctean Shards, Abisnyctus' dark energy in stone form. It is built to have very strong armor and average shields that can mitigate damage from non-ethereal attacks. Its left arm is equipped with an earth-attributed Gaeaderm Cannon while its right arm is equipped with a fire-attributed Levatyra Flamethrower Unit. However, it is only used against spirit-based entities and is weak against high-frequency electromagnetic pulses. |-| Vehicles= *Graviton Bike - an opportunistic vehicular unit that can plant Graviton Mines which, when they detect an individual ground unit within a meter of radius, can trap it within a restricting force of Graviton Magic, leaving it immobilized for a long duration of approximately thirty minutes. Within the mine is a magic signature of Raymond's Graviton Magic which will be cast upon target contact. The vehicle has an installed Tachyonic Drive on the rear to enhance movement speed. However, it has weak armor and shields because of the need of mobility. *Storm Machina - a set of hover tanks that carry special weapons in accordance to the temperature. **Firestorm Machina - a hover tank that can shoot streams of superheated plasma from its Hephestian Plasmatic Unit. The projectiles it shoots can destroy most weak shields easily and can also heavily damage low-grade armor. Due to it being a tank, it has strong armor and average shielding. However, it has slow attack rate. Its movement speed is slightly higher than most modern tanks. **Snowstorm Machina - a hover tank that can shoot streams of supercooled plasma from its Scadian Plasmatic Unit. It can slow down movement of enemy vehicles because the low-temperature projectiles can interrupt the flow of heat which is a factor of vehicular movement. Additionally, it has a special function that "freezes" mechanical units by spraying a cloud of ionized supercooled plasma. It shares its flaws with its brother tank, Firestorm Machina. *Surveillance Carriage *Aerial Warmouse *Barrager Machina *Ground Warmouse *Electromagnet Chassis *Harken Ballister |-| Air Vehicles= *Field Decimator *Nexus Cluster Units *Garudion Caeleus Mode |-| Airships= *Anticytheris Receptacle *Empyrean Dirigible *Aetheris Dome *Hecatoncherein Carapace |-| Vessels= *Abyssal Chassis *Gishilian Scale *Mystical Galleon *Ordnance Deck *Garudion Thalassus Mode *Atlancific Plate *Abyssal Scythers Category:Agencies Category:Factions